Dark Star, a Star Fox story
by Explosive Giga Dragoon
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so any comments on how to improve my writing would be great! I do not own any copyrighted material mentioned in the text. Enjoy!
1. Awakening

_I do not claim any rights to any copyrighted material in this story. I do not own or endorse any products mentioned, and this composition is completely non-profit. _

She awoke in a daze, only knowing she had been drugged. Looking around at the blurry room she immediately noticed it was white. There was what looked like a small television set to the left of what she presumed was a bed she was laying on. Recalling the events from the night before, she realized that she was in the hospital.

As her thoughts came back to her, she felt a sort of distant, painful numbness in her lower back which seemed to slowly pulse up to the nape of her neck, then repeat in reverse. She remembered her name was Krystal, and that she was a fox, but not much else. She did her best, despite the aches, to lift her head and look down at her body. She first noticed her own soft blue fur, then her long bushy tail which peeked out from a fold in the blankets and lay over the edge of the bed. She tried to sit up, but the anesthetics she had been administered took affect, and she fell back asleep.

Krystal awoke some time later and noticed that the sun had moved quite a way across the sky. It was twilight, and the day was fading quickly. She looked to her right, again with great difficulty, though less than earlier, and noticed someone had left out food on a small dish. "Chicken noodle soup…" Krystal sighed, "What a cliché…" though she couldn't move her arm to try and eat anyway; it was in a sling, perhaps for better blood flow, or because it was broken. She decided to try and rest a little longer.

About half an hour later, the sun had already set and Krystal was just dozing off when someone walked into the room. She didn't notice the other presence until a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly to her left, as not to inflict any more pain on herself, and noticed the dark foxen form standing next to her bed. He had short brown fur with white highlights and his eyes were green as emerald. He wore snug black jeans and a day-old tee-shirt covered by a red-and-blue plaid flannel shirt. "Good morning, Krystal!" was all it took. It was her old friend, Fox McCloud.

Krystal: "Fox! It's so good to see you! How long have I been here?"

Fox: "About a week. You were attacked by a small dragon, probably nothing more than a wyrmling, but it severed your spine."

Krystal: "How long will it take before I recover?"

Fox: "Even the doctor doesn't know. He said it could take a month or a year, and maybe more than that."

Krystal: "That's… terri-… Fox…"

Krystal passed out from exhaustion. Fox tried only once to wake her, and decided it was best that she got her rest. Besides, it was nearly eleven, and he had to get home. He went outside, hopped in his new Porsche Cayman (being the leader of Fox Team is a high-paying job) and drove back to the house he shared with his friend Milo, a young cat who loved art and poetry, and caught some sleep for himself, all the while hoping Krystal was alright.


	2. Apiphany

Fox woke up at nine and walked into the kitchen, where Milo was already eating breakfast, and because he was slightly lazy, it was toaster waffles. Fox had never really noticed Milo's looks before, but somehow seeing Krystal in the hospital had opened something in the back of his subconscious and washed over him with all this new information. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of Milo's black-and-white striped fur, his delicate whiskers, his tentative eyes, his thin-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose… He'd always seen Milo as sort of innocent, and maybe even a little solitary, but now…

Milo: "Fox, what is it?"

Fox: *realizes he was staring at Milo* "Huh? What? Oh, it's nothing… Sorry…"

Milo: "You don't seem yourself today. Is something wrong?"

Fox: "Uh, no. I'm just hungry. I forgot where I was for a moment. My bad."

Milo: "Okay, whatever."

As Milo went back to eating his waffles, Fox fished around the fridge for something to eat, trying to block out the thoughts he was having. He'd never noticed a guy like that before. _What is happening to me? _Fox thought, _Is this wrong? Will I think like this the rest of my life? If I tell Milo, what will he think of me? _All these thoughts rushing through his mind, it was all too much, all too fast. Fox passed out as he was reaching for a package of bacon.

Milo: "Fox! Wake up! Are you alright?"

Fox: "Milo, what happened?"

Milo: "I don't know, you were getting some food and you just dropped!"

Fox: "Well, I'm fine. Thanks Milo."

Milo froze up when he felt something rub his elbow. _Is that…_He couldn't bring himself to speak or even think straight. _Did I just touch Fox's…? _Milo blushed, but tried to hide it and looked back to Fox, and noticed his eyes were wide open. Soon Fox's face filled with red as well, but Milo quickly stood up and put his hands to the sides of his head.

Milo: "Uh, sorry Fox, I didn't mean to… err…"

Fox: *stands up and closes the fridge* "Milo I…"

Milo calmed down and noticed Fox was looking away, as if he was thinking about something. Milo was confused as well, and didn't know what to do. Fox turned back and looked him in the eyes, with what Milo presumed was a half-smile. He started to speak, but couldn't get the words to come. All Milo could do was look back at Fox and scurry around, stuck inside his own mind. _What's that I feel? I've always known this was normal, but it's never been this intense! And with Fox, another boy?_


	3. Recollection

_DO A BARREL ROLL!_

Fox shot up in a cold sweat, and was blinded by the sun coming through the window. It was already afternoon… he must've overslept. _Then it was all a dream? _He adjusted to the light and looked at the clock. _Damn, it's past two… Better get moving in case I had anything important planned today. _He got out of bed, threw on some fresh jeans and his flight jacket, and headed outside.

It was a little cool out today, and Fox was glad he grabbed his jacket before leaving. He felt very calm and serene, despite his dream and the fact the wind was picking up. His fur was messy by the time he'd reached the coffee shop two blocks over, but noone seemed to notice, and he didn't care. He got a latte and decided to walk to visit Krystal, even though the hospital was nearly a mile away and a car would be much faster. He arrived at three-twelve and made his way to Krystal's room.

Fox stepped in, but stopped when he saw Krystal asleep. He tossed his now-empty cup into the trashcan and sat in a chair. However, on the way down, he got woozy and slammed into the floor. His head was aching now as well… _Must be the caffeine…_Fox put his hand to his head, and it was wet… with his own black blood. Something had happened recently… what that something _was_ perplexed him… or at least until he fell unconscious on the cold floor next to Krystal's bed.

He awoke about forty minutes later, according to the clock on the West wall of the room, opposite the window. He sat up and looked back at the floor where he'd left a five inch wide puddle of blood. That was when he noticed the calendar on the wall next to the clock, which read three days after his last visit. _What the hell? _His apparent memory loss seemed to have worn off while he was out, then he started to remember…

He blinked, and he was back in the kitchen. There was a familiar cat in front of him… _Milo? Yeah, Milo. _He stepped forward and set his hand on Milo's shoulder. Milo looked over and placed his hand over Fox's. Then arose an image of himself moving closer, into a rather intimate embrace. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Milo's… then, pain. _Goddamn toaster to the head! _Only he must have thought out loud as Krystal stirred, breaking his flashback.

Krystal: "Who… oh, hey Fox. Wait… Fox?"

Fox: "Uh… well I came in earlier and you were asleep, so I-"

Krystal: "Not that, your head! Are you alright?"

Fox: "Yeah, I'm okay, it's nothing. Calm down."

Krystal: "Nothing? There's blood all over the floor! What the hell happened?"

Fox related his story to her, not leaving out a single detail. She settled down after all was explained, and called for a nurse to put a bandage on his head. After that was taken care of, their conversation turned more toward the ordinary.

Krystal: "So how're you doing otherwise?"

Fox: "I'm doing fine, are you feeling any better?" 

Krystal: "Yeah, the doctor says I'm healing faster than he thought I would. Walking within a week or two."

Fox: "That's great! Meet anyone interesting yet? Seems kinda boring to be honest."

Krystal: "Well, there is an intern on the third floor who's really chivalric, but other than him, it's quiet here."

They talked for a while more, but Fox noticed it was nearly eight o'clock and he hadn't eaten anything all day, or possibly in the past few. That, and that he was walking home. He kissed Krystal on the forehead and headed home to grab a snack and catch some sleep, just now realizing how tired he had been. He hopped into bed at about ten and slept… hard.


End file.
